Prise d'otages et doubles identités
by pavarotti62
Summary: Les news Direction sont pris en otages pendant leur fête de retrouvailles des Anciens de Mc Kinley, Trois d'entre eux ont une double identité et vont sauver les autres membres mais pas sans dommages collatéraux.
1. Chapter 1

**Voici le retour d'une fiction, sur plusieurs chapitres, laissez-moi planter le décor, et à vous de juger de la suite, si elle vous intéresse, les chapitre seront poster tous les lundis soirs, elle est bien sur Klaine mais il y aura aussi les New Directions… Bonne lecture**

_**Doubles Identités…**_

Les New Directions ne se sont pas vu depuis 5 ans et chacun a fait son chemin, lors de la réunion des anciens de Mc Kinley, une prise d'otages à lieu dans le gymnase, lieu de la fête, seul Kurt et Santana sont dans la salle de chant histoire de se remémorer les bons moments, Kurt et Santana sont très amis, et vivent à New York, Kurt est toujours avec Blaine, et Santana avec Brittany, Rachel est retournée avec Finn, Tina et Mike ne sont plus en couple mais travaillent ensemble, Puck vit seul à New York également, mais voit régulièrement Beth et Quinn qui sont à nouveau réunies, Shelby ayant eu un cancer l'année précédente avait succombé à la maladie, et Quinn avait récupéré la garde de sa fille. Mr Schuester et Emma sont mariés et ont deux enfants… tout comme Artie et Sugar..

Bref, tout va bien, mis à part pour trois de nos amis qui ont, comment dire une double identité, en effet, ils sont agent double au FBI et sous couverture dans leur métier respectifs… ils vont donc intervenir dans la prise d'otages en tentant de défendre leurs amis, le dilemme c'est que personne n'est au courant de leur double identité pas même leur conjoints respectifs…..

Voilà pour le décor, maintenant la suite….. Si vous la voulez… à vos reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Comment je suis entré au FBI …

Je me souviens très bien comment ça s'est passé, c'était i ans, après avoir fini de pleurer pour Kurt, après avoir souffert comme jamais, je me suis défoncé dans la boxe, et au cours d'une soirée, après avoir battu plusieurs adversaires, un type est venu vers moi en me tendant une feuille qui disait « le FBI cherche de nouvelle recrue », en partant il m'avait souris en me disant « tu as un bon coup du droit, tente ta chance ». Alors je me suis présenté, et ma surprise ne fut pas minime quand j'ai aperçu lors de ce recrutement deux personnes que je connaissais bien, ils étaient là aussi pour le recrutement, nous avons donc décidé de nous battre ensemble et au bout de six mois d'entrainement plus que durs nous avons réussi ensemble cet examen, désormais nous étions tous les trois des agents doubles au FBI, cachés dans l'ombre, on forme un trio de choc je dois l'avouer, comme tous les agents doubles nous avons une couverture, une vie double face, moi je suis ce qu'on appelle un recruteur de mannequin, je scrute les villes pour dénicher la perle rare, la fille qui finira chez Vogue, là ou Kurt travaille, car même si ma souffrance a été profonde, Kurt et moi avions passé cela, et nous sommes à nouveau ensemble, tout va pour le mieux dans notre couple, mis à part que Kurt n'est en rien au courant de ma double identité… viendra un jour le temps de lui avouer mais comment va-t-il réagir, et surtout comment lui dire…. Et bien je dirai maintenant ! Je crois bien que je n'ai plus le choix, comment ? et bien prenez une prise d'otage, mes amis et moi à la fête des anciens de Mc Kinley, mes coéquipiers avec moi, et surtout l'envie de les tuer ces pourris, pour un tas de raisons, parce qu'ils ont gâchés ma soirée, parce qu'ils font peur à tous ceux que j'aime et surtout parce que c'est mon boulot, notre boulot, alors non je ne resterai pas là les bras croisés, oui je sais il va falloir se dévoiler, mais la vie de mes amis en vaut la peine…Tant pis si cela doit être ma dernière mission et me faire retourner à la vie de simple citoyen, je ne permettrai pas que l'on fasse du mal à Kurt, c'est d'ailleurs ce que pense aussi mes co-équipiers. Oh mais c'est vrai je ne vous ai pas dit qu'ils étaient…. Mais chut il y a du bruit dans le couloir…Mon co-équipier me regarde, je sais à quoi il pense, on a été formé pour ça, je regarde Kurt, il est affolé, il a entendu les coups de feu, il faut agir, je prends mon portable et envoie un sms à notre autre équipier, il sera nos yeux….. Mais avant il faut avouer, ce que nous sommes réellement elle et moi….

Fin du prologue….. BONNE LECTURE ET A VOS REVIEWS


	3. Chapter 3

_**D'abord merci pour vos reviews, pour revenir sur l'une d'entre elles, effectivement dû à une erreur de frappe dans le prologue « **_Je me souviens très bien comment ça s'est passé, c'était i ans _**» il manque l'année….. DSL ! En fait c'est « **_il y a quatre ans … » _**voilà l'erreur est réparée…..**_

_**Chapitre 1 : Se dévoiler….**_

Kurt assied toi, respire et calme toi fis Blaine

Comment veux-tu que je me calme, ce sont des coups de feu, Blaine, des coups de feu, on va tous y rester et je, tu… fis Kurt paniqué

Non Princesse, tu crois vraiment que ton hobbit laissera quelqu'un te faire du mal. Bee, je viens de recevoir un mess du chef, on peut agir même si ça doit nous dévoiler. IL FAUT SE BOUGER ! fit Santana.

Je sais, laisse-moi deux minutes, vois si tu peux avoir Noah répondit Blaine

De quoi elle parle là fit Kurt, une lueur de peur dans le regard.

Kurt, bébé, regarde-moi, il faut que tu saches quelque chose, je ne pourrais pas tout te dire maintenant se serait trop long, mais pour l'essentiel, Santana, Noah et moi nous sommes comment dire, enfin nous avons une double vie… fit Blaine un peu trop vite au gout de Kurt

Je te demande pardon, Satan ? Blaine ? VOUS DEUX ENSEMBLE ? quelqu'un pourrais m'expliquer ! Cria Kurt

Chut ! Kurt, ça va pas de crier comme cela, dis leur qu'on est là carrément. Ce que Blaine essaye de te dire c'est que nous sommes des agents doubles au service du FBI, on bosse pour la défense de ce pays, et c'est notre job de tuer ces mecs. pour la faire courte répondit Santana

Je ne comprends pas, mais ton job avec les mannequins ?

Une couverture…..

Tes voyages ?

Des missions…..

Les blessures de cette semaine n'étaient pas dues à un accident ? je suppose…

Non, je suis désolé Kurt, je t'expliquerai tout plus tard mais là il faut qu'on sorte nos amis d'ici répondit Blaine

C'est dangereux Blaine, je ne veux pas te laisser faire. Mais je suppose que je n'aie pas le choix… fit Kurt en tenant les mains de Blaine.

Ça va aller, il faut que tu me crois, et puis j'ai Satan avec moi…

Bee, écoute… dans le couloir. Fit Santana

Blaine se leva et posa un doigt sur la bouche de Kurt pour le faire taire, s'approcha de l'œil de la porte et vit un homme habillé de noir, un fusil à la main. Blaine regarda plus loin, mais ne vis rien d'autre, il regarda Satan qui compris alors ce qu'elle devait faire.

Kurt, viens avec moi, fit Blaine tout bas

Dis-moi ce qui se passe, Blaine, quitte à être ici, en danger, je veux tout savoir. Fit Kurt

Il y a un homme armé dans le couloir, tu restes là en silence tu ne te montre pas, et tu ne dis rien, je t'en prie Kurt, ce n'est pas un jeu, il faut que tu fasses ce que je te dis, promet le moi. Fit Blaine

Je te promets, mais qu'est ce tu vas faire ? demanda Kurt

Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu le saches… fit Blaine en se dirigeant vers Santana.

Kurt vit Santana s'approcher de son homme, et le visage qu'il vu devant lui ne ressemblait plus en rien à celui de Blaine, l'homme tendre, doux, gentil, il avait le regard froid, très masculin, très virile, Kurt restait immobile, se sentant inutile. Il regarda Santana ouvrir la fermeture de sa robe, et Blaine lui souriait…

On y va ? tu es prête ? demanda alors Blaine

Oui…

Santana ouvra la porte d'un seul coup, et se trouva face à un mec d'une tête plus grand qu'elle.

Oh pardon, fit Santana de son air ingénue.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? fit l'homme d'une voix dure

Et bien je chercher les toilettes pour me changer mais je ne les ai pas trouvé alors je me suis changer ici, c'est un bel engin que vous avez là, c'est un vrai ? fit Santana en regarda le fusil

Sors de là et va rejoindre les autres. Fit le gars

Je voudrais bien mais je ne peux pas, je n'arrive pas à fermer ma fermeture et mes chaussures sont restées à l'intérieur. Mais dis-moi un homme fort comme toi, tu pourrais m'aider avec cette robe, fit Santana en se collant au type.

Retourne-toi, fit le gars qui s'était radouci.

(je le tiens pensa Santana) entrons, nous serons plus tranquille, tu as bien une minute. fit alors la brune sur un ton sexy

Bien sûr, fit l'homme qui venait de se faire prendre aux griffes de Santana

Santana tira sur la veste du gars, et le fit entrer en le regardant dans les yeux histoire de laisser le charme agir et que ce dernier ne voit pas Blaine derrière la porte, et au moment de fermer la porte, Blaine lui attrapa la tête et lui tordit le cou en une fraction de seconde, Kurt regarda ébahi le mec par terre, jamais il n'avait vu Blaine dans cet situation.

Fouille le, je vois avec Noah si on a quelque chose ! fit Santana

Ok, et bien dis donc, on ne peut pas dire qu'il ne soit pas armé celui-là fit Blaine.

Je prends le plus petit, sous ma robe c'est plus simple à cacher fit Santana.

OK, on y va répondit Blaine en saisissant le fusil.

Blaine ! je fais quoi moi ? demanda Kurt

Tu restes ici bébé et tu ne bouges pas, tu pourrais être utile, l'auditorium donne sur la salle de chant, si on arrive à atteindre les autres on les fera entrer ici, la porte ne s'ouvre que de l'intérieur, garde ton portable, si il faut ouvrir je t'enverrai un message. Je t'aime Kurt, je te promets que ça va aller.

Blaine il faut y aller ! fit Satan

J'arrive fit Blaine

Kurt se retrouva tout seul au milieu de la salle de chant, il se demanda alors s'il n'était pas en train de rêver, ou plutôt un cauchemar, il regardait le type à terre, et comprit alors que son homme venait de tuer un mec.. Pendant ce temps-là dans l'auditorium une autre scène se jouait, beaucoup moins drôle pour les News Directions.

_**AUDITORIUM **_

Les News directions avaient été rassemblés par les preneurs d'otages sur la scène, ils étaient bien entendu effrayes, mais ensemble ils se tenaient les mains pour se donner du courage. Lorsque le chef de la bande apparu avec ses revendications, tous se retournèrent, à la fois étonnés, effrayés, et pas rassurés du tout, en effet, il connaissait très bien le personnage, et ils comprenaient le pourquoi de cette prise d'otage… UNE SIMPLE VENGEANCE ! C'est à ce moment-là que Noah en profita pour se cacher dans un coin de la scène et pour s'éclipser derrière le rideau, avec les New Directions il ne servait à rien, en dehors il pouvait aider Blaine et Santana. Il s'éloigna discrètement et sorti son portable.

_**SMS NOAH :**_

C'est Noah, ils sont six, ça ressemble à une vengeance.

_**SMS BLAINE :**_

Ils étaient sept, Satan en eu un ! Pourquoi une vengeance.

_**SMS NOAH : **_

Ils sont armés, et pas qu'un peu, et un peu trop survolté à mon gout, on dirait qu'ils partent à la guerre.

_**SMS BLAINE :**_

Et comment vont les autres ?

_**SMS NOAH**_

Ils ont peur, je n'ai pas vu Kurt ?

_**SMS BLAINE :**_

Il est dans la salle de chant, en sécurité, c'est qui le gars on le connait ?

_**SMS NOAH **_

Oui c'est l'ancien leader des Warblers celui qu'on a fait virer…

_**SMS BLAINE :**_

Hunter… merci Noah, on arrive.

Blaine rangea son portable et fit un rapport à Santana. Et se mirent tous les deux en route vers l'auditorium.

A ce moment-là Hunter se mit à parler….

Très bien, je vais être clair, je ne vous veux pas de mal, à vous, je veux juste récupérer mon fric, celui que j'aurai du gagner avec les régionales, concours dont vous m'avait fait virer, et je le veux avec les intérêts. 100000 dollars, et je veux aussi les coupables, toi dit-il en attrapant Sam par le col, et Blaine, mais je ne le vois pas. Ou est-il ? fit Hunter en secouant Sam.

Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas encore vu. Fit Sam

Et bien on va l'attendre, personne ne sortira d'ici avant que je ne l'ai sous mes yeux, une chance pour toi, fit Hunter à Sam, je veux vous tuer en même temps, il te reste un peu de temps à vivre, retourne avec les autres… Et je ne veux pas un bruit !

Les News Directions ne parlèrent plus et attendirent qu'on vienne les sortir de ce cauchemar.

_**Fin de ce premier chapitre… bonne lecture et à vos reviews…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 2 : réaliser un tas de choses….**_

Kurt était là, seul, regardant le corps de cet homme à qui Blaine avait ôté la vie, se demandant encore comment c'était possible, comment Blaine avait pu lui cacher cela, et pas seulement lui, mais Santana et Puck, quoi que Noah, cela ne l'étonnait pas plus que cela, il avait toujours vu Puckermann comme une brute épaisse, mais avec un grand cœur, si on arrivait à percer sa carapace. Mais Blaine, jamais il n'aurait pu l'imaginer, certes il savait qu'il faisait de la boxe, mais au point d'en faire une arme, jamais. Néanmoins quand il y repensait, dans leur couple, Blaine avait toujours été le plus violent, il s'énervait vite et pouvait piquer des colères dignes d'un combat de coq. Kurt repensa alors à cette année où lui et Blaine s'étaient littéralement perdu de vue avant de se remettre ensemble, le lien entre les deux ne se fit pas attendre, c'est surement pendant cette période que ses trois amis sont entrés au FBI, mais était ce de peur de le perdre à nouveau que Blaine n'avait rien dit, ou pour le protéger, Kurt ne savais plus quoi penser, de son coté il n'avait pas été très honnête non plus, Kurt avait lui un secret que tout le monde ignorait sauf Rachel puisque pendant longtemps ils avaient vécu ensemble.

Son secret ? Seb, après sa rupture avec Blaine et après le stade de la souffrance, il avait revu Seb sur New York au hasard d'un incendie minime chez lui, Sébastian faisait parti des pompiers, puis de rendez vous en rendez vous, ils avaient finis par se rapprocher, mais si tout avait pris fin avec le retour de Blaine, il ne lui avait jamais avoué cette liaison, il savait qu'ils étaient amis, mais sans plus, tout comme Blaine ignorait que Kurt avait convié Seb à cette soirée. Et si il avait tenu à Seb puisqu'il ne l'avait pensé, en tout cas assez pour ne pas le dire à son homme de peur qu'il s'en prenne à Sébastian.

Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que pour le moment il était mort de trouille, et de voir ce type allongé, n'aidait pas. Il voulait le bouger de là, mais au moment de se lever, il entendit un bruit dans le couloir, et se cacha un peu plus, il attendit sans bruit, n'osant même pas un murmure, et si il voit à travers la fenêtre le gars mort et que c'est un des leurs, pensa t'il. Pris d'un peu de courage, il se rapprocha doucement pour tirer le corps hors de vue du visiteur, il poussa même jusqu'à oser un regard pour apercevoir l'autre homme quand il reconnu Sébastian son cœur fit un bon et ouvra la porte en vitesse.

Seb ? Oh mon dieu qu'est ce que tu fais là. Demanda Kurt

Je cherchais un endroit pour me cacher, je les ai entendu parler j'étais dans les loges, d'ailleurs c'est étrange, la voix me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un mais j'en suis pas sur, bref, je te cherchais, Quand j'ai entendu que tu n'étais pas là, j'ai pensais à la salle de chant fit Seb essoufflé.

Entre, ne reste pas là on ne sait jamais. Comment tu as su pour la salle de chant.

Un soir pendant qu'on regardait nos anciennes performances, tu m'as dit que cette salle était le seul endroit ou te sentais en sécurité, qu'une fois la porte fermée, plus rien ne pouvait t'arriver fit Sébastian.

Tu te souviens cela ? demanda Kurt

On a vécu ensemble pendant six mois, je te rappelle, bien sur que je m'en souviens. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien à Blaine... fit Seb avec un clin d'œil. Ca n'a pas marché toi et moi, c'est tout, même si moi je t'ai vraiment aimé, je sais que tu as toujours aimé Blaine termina Seb d'un ton mélancolique.

Je t'ai aimé, Seb, sinon je ne serai pas resté avec toi aussi longtemps, mais je crois qu'on était ni toi, ni moi vraiment amoureux… répondit Kurt

Ouais c'est surement cela, si tu le dis, bref, qu'est ce qu'on fait, on reste là ?

Toi je sais pas mais Kurt oui, fit Blaine qui venait de rentrer.

Blaine, enfin, tu vas bien dis moi ? fit Kurt.

Oui ca va mon cœur, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ? demanda Blaine

Il se cache comme moi, dis moi ce qui se passe fit Kurt

Il ne te l'a pas dit ? fit Blaine

Dis quoi ? fit Seb surpris

Sérieusement ? tu ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe ? fit Santana entrant dans la pièce à son tour

Non désolé, Satan. Répondit fermement Sébastian

Ok, ton copain de lycée, Hunter, c'est lui le preneur d'otage, lui et quelques Warblers répondit Satan

Hunter ? fit Kurt, mais ce n'est pas celui que toi et Sam avait fait virer du concours.

Si, et ca ne lui a pas plu même après 5 ans. Il pense que l'argent qu'on a gagné lui revient de droit, et il veut me faire la peau à moi et à Sam.

Quoi, à toi, mais non, Blaine c'est un malade. fit Kurt

Je confirme fit Seb,

Ca va toi on n'a pas besoin de tes remarques répondit Blaine

Blaine tu lui parles pas comme cela, il y est pour rien lui fit Kurt.

Bien quand vous aurez fini tous les trois, on pourra peut-être agir, non, fit Santana

Kurt regarda Seb d'un air qui disait désolé, puis retourna auprès de Blaine. Il avait peur de ce qu'il allait faire, peur qu'il soit blessé, peur qu'on lui fasse du mal, il aurait voulu le garder prés de lui, lui dire de ne pas y aller, mais Blaine était déjà entrain de monter un plan avec Santana. Blaine sorti un casque de sa poche qu'il passa autour de son cou, et Santana fit de même, celui-ci s'activa et la voix de Noah se fit entendre.

Bee, c'est moi Puck, vous êtes où ? Demanda Noah

Salle de chant, comment ca se passe là-bas ? répondit Satan

J'ai une vision sur la salle, et ce n'est pas top, Hunter à mis Sam à ses cotés, il dit qu'il t'attend Bee répondit Puck

Ben dis lui que j'arrive. Fit Blaine j'en ai marre de ces conneries.

Non tu ne vas pas y aller, fit Kurt d'un ton effrayé

C'est mon job, Kurt, je n'ai pas le choix, répondit Blaine

Il faut faire diversion pour éloigner les autres, moi je peux facilement en avoir deux voir trois, pas plus, Santana peut en avoir deux et toi tu t'occupes d'Hunter. Répondit Noah

L'alarme à incendie, fit Seb.

De quoi je me mêle fit Blaine

Je suis pompier, je sais ce que je fais. Fit Seb.

Ce n'est pas si bête acquiesça Satan. Quand ils entendront l'alarme Hunter enverra les autres vérifier ce qui à déclenché cette alarme, ils seront isolés, on pourra agir sans mettre en danger nos amis.

Ouais, tu as raison, j'ai du mal à le dire mais pour une fois Seb à raison, mais comment on fait ? fit Blaine

Comme ça, fit Seb en enflammant une feuille au dessus de la bouche d'incendie, avant de l'éteindre avec son pied.

Moins de cinq secondes plus tard, l'alarme se déclencha, et Blaine sorti accompagner de Santana pour intercepter les preneurs d'otages. Kurt et Seb les suivirent de près, Blaine avait d'abord refusé mais Kurt avait insisté, ne voulant pas rester seul, il avait fini par dire oui.

tu me suis de prés mais tu ne fais rien, fit Blaine en regardant Kurt dans les yeux,

d'accord, je reste là, fit Kurt

Seb, tu veux bien veiller sur lui. Demanda Satan, ignorant tout de la relation de Kurt et Blaine

Avec plaisir fit Seb en prenant Kurt par les épaules.

Oui ben pas trop prêt, Smythe, fit Blaine sur un ton jaloux.

Bee t'es toujours là ? fit la voix de Noah dans le micro

Oui, vas-y, fit Blaine

Ok, ils se dispersent, on entre en action !

C'est alors que tout se fit calme et tendu, tout le monde retint son souffle…..Seb attrapa involontairement la main de Kurt…

_**Fin du chapitre… BONNE LECTURE ET A VOS REVIEWS**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 3 : La peur, les coups de feu **_

Kurt avait sursauté, puis la main de Sébastian s'avérait finalement un réconfort nécessaire, Blaine étant trop occupé, il ne pouvait s'occuper de Kurt, Santana avait vu la main de Seb dans celle de Kurt, mais pensa qu'il ne valait mieux rien dire pour le moment, mais il est certain qu'elle n'en restera pas là, elle aura besoin d'explication. Même si elle savait déjà, son troisième œil ne la trompait jamais. Blaine avançait dans le couloir en silence, Santana à sa droite longeant les couloirs de Mc Kinley. La voix de Puck se faisait entendre de temps en temps.

Bee, ils ont quittés l'auditorium sauf Hunter qui tient toujours Sam en otage fit Noah

Ok, rejoins nous on est devant le bureau de Sue répondit Blaine.

Bee j'entends du bruit, fit Santana

En effet Santana avait bel et bien entendu un bruit, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le bruit vienne de derrière.

Posez vos armes ou je vous jure que je fais un carnage, fit le jeune homme Sébastian au bout de son revolver.

Ne faites rien on pose nos armes. Fit Blaine

Finalement vous êtes plus facile à intimider que je ne l'aurai cru.

Nous oui, mais celui qui est derrière toi, peut-être moins, fit Santana.

Je ne suis pas d'humeur mec, vous avez gâché notre soirée, pose ton flingue. Kurt, Merkat, allez derrière Blaine ! fit Noah

Kurt et Seb s'exécutèrent et c'est à ce moment-là que le type se retourna et frappa Puck en plein ventre, commença alors une bagarre musclé entre les deux hommes, Blaine nous fit entrer avec Satan dans le bureau de Sue et retourna voir Puck

Tu ne bouges pas de là, fit Blaine à Kurt, je vais donner un coup de main à Puck et je reviens.

Blaine fais gaffe fit Santana

Kurt n'entendais plus rien, a part des coups de poings, et soudainement un coup de feu, puis un deuxième, puis un troisième, puis le silence, les trois amis sursautèrent quand Blaine ouvrit la porte.

Tout va bien, on peut y aller, fit Blaine.

Oh mon dieu Blaine c'est du sang, tu es blessé ? demanda Kurt

C'est rien juste une blessure superficielle, allez on se bouge, il y a plus personne dans l'auditorium c'est maintenant ou jamais. Fit Noah.

On y va doucement Santana, je ferme la marche, Noah et toi passez devant. Kurt et Seb au milieu. Fit Blaine

Le groupe avançait prudemment, et arrivèrent vite à l'auditorium. Noah regarda par la porte vitrée, et décida alors qu'il fallait se séparer.

Comment on fait ? demanda Santana

Je prends la porte principal, c'est moi qu'il veut alors je vais y aller vous me couvrirez, fit Blaine.

Non je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça, Noah dis quelque chose.

Seb reste avec lui dans les loges fit Santana, moi je me pose à la porte du fond. Si ça bouge je tire.

OK, viens Kurt. Fit Seb en prenant Kurt par la main et le regardant dans les yeux, ce dernier ne bougeant plus, complètement tétanisé, cette fois Blaine avait vu le regard de Seb sur son homme.

Kurt ça va ? demanda Blaine

Non, ça ne vas pas, je suis mort de trouille. Fit Kurt

Kurt, honey regarde-moi, fit Seb, on va s'en sortir, tu as confiance en Blaine non ? et je ne laisserai rien t'arriver je t'en fais la promesse.

Seb, tu me fais quoi là, c'est mon mec je te rappelle, fit Blaine d'un ton jaloux.

Il est mort de peur, excuse-moi d'aider, fit Seb sèchement

Le « Honey » n'était pas obliger répondit Blaine.

Bon les gars ce n'est pas le moment de vous disputer, il faut y aller fit Santana

Ok. ON ENTRE ! fit Blaine

Dis-moi Blaine, petite question, un cinglé tient un de tes potes en otage, tu fais quoi ? demanda Noah

Tu crois que c'est le moment de jouer au devinette fit Santana au micro

Je lui tire dessus répondit Blaine

Quoi ? t'es un grand malade tu sais ça ? fit Noah

Non, je suis logique, je l'élimine de l'équation, il n'ira nulle part avec un otage blessé. Répondit Blaine

Sur cette réponse qui étonna tout le monde, les portes de l'auditorium s'ouvrirent…

Blaine, mais entre, on t'attendait…. Fit Hunter.

_**Chapitre 4 première partie est finie, la deuxième partie, Lundi prochain, bonne lecture et à vos reviews….. **_


	6. Chapter 6

D'ABORD MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS, ce chapitre ci se passe en retrait de ce qui se passe dans l'auditorium. Santana va rejoindre Seb et Kurt et vont s'en suivre une série de déclaration de la part de chacun des trois personnages. Mais une erreur va être commise… et les choses vont se passer différemment de ce qui était prévu, mais chut j'en ai dit assez…

_**Chapitre 4 : Seb et Kurt, confidence….. **_

Blaine venait d'entrer dans l'auditorium, l'arme à la main, et tous les News Directions le regardèrent étonnés, ils ne savaient pas pourquoi il portait un arme, Blaine avança vers Hunter en levant les bras, Hunter regarda Sam et le poussa violemment vers Blaine, ce qui failli le faire chuter, mais Blaine le rattrapa de justesse.

Ca va Sam ? Demande Blaine

Ça va, et toi, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu portes une arme ? s'inquiéta Sam

Une longue histoire fit Blaine

Bon, maintenant que tu es là, on va pouvoir s'amuser fit Hunter

Laisse les en dehors de ça, ils n'y sont pour rien, c'est entre toi et moi… répondit Blaine

Entre toi, moi et Sam, tu as raison, mais je vais m'amuser un peu avant… fit Hunter un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Pendant ce temps dans les loges de l'auditorium, Seb et Kurt attendaient en silence la fin de ce cauchemar. Seb s'approcha de Kurt qui était tremblant, il passa une main dans son dos et frotta doucement pour le rassurer.

Kurt, je t'en prie il faut que tu te calme fit Seb

Je sais mais j'y arrive pas, heureusement que tu es là, répondit Kurt

Et je le serai toujours, fit Seb en serrant Kurt plus près

C'est à ce moment précis que Santana décida de rentrer dans les loges….

Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? demanda Santana.

Rien pourquoi, fit Kurt en repoussant Seb légèrement perturbé

Rien ? Sérieusement, Kurt, je ne suis pas aveugle. Et je suppose que Blaine n'est pas au courant.

Kurt se leva et regarda Santana avec un regard suppliant.

Je t'en prie Santana, ne lui dis rien, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, en fait Seb et moi, c'est une longue histoire.

Seb et toi ? donc j'ai raison, il se passe quoi au juste entre vous ? demanda Santana.

Promet moi avant de ne rien dire à Blaine fit Kurt

Tout le monde à ses secrets, vas-y je t'écoute. Fit Santana

Santana écouta silencieusement.

Kurt, rien ne t'y oblige ! fit Seb pas très sûr de la suite.

Si, il le faut fit Kurt

Bon j'attends, fit Santana

Très bien , voilà, i ans quand Blaine et moi avons rompu j'étais dévasté, je me suis réfugié dans le boulot, mais à chaque anniversaire ça faisait de plus en plus mal, alors qu'au bout de quatre ans je pensais que ça passerai, c'était toujours aussi fort, et ce soir-là, j'ai bu un peu trop pour oublier, j'ai laissé une bougie allumé et je me suis assoupie, ce sont les flammes du rideau de cuisine qui m'ont réveillé, j'ai appelé les pompiers et c'est Seb qui s'est présenté à ma porte, ça faisait 5 ans que je ne l'avais pas vu. On est resté en contact, puis de rendez-vous en rendez-vous, on a fini par sortir ensemble, on a vécu ensemble pendant 6 mois, puis il y a deux mois quand Blaine est réapparu, ça paraissait naturel pour lui comme pour moi de mettre fin à notre histoire. Au fond aucun de nous n'était vraiment amoureux.

Tu as pensé que c'était mieux. Mais tu as fait un choix et je le respecte.

Et bien ça c'est du scoop, surtout que Merkat est toujours amoureux. N'est-ce pas Seb ? demanda Santana

Ça ne te regarde pas, Santana, eh ! dis-moi toi, c'est quoi ton secret.

Sans intérêt répondit sèchement Santana

Satan ! j'attends, Seb à raison, tu nous en dois une fit kurt

Ok, mais ça reste entre nous SINON JE DEBALLE TOUT ! fit Santana

Promis

Très bien, Puck et moi on est marié depuis trois ans, et on a une fille, mais personne ne dois savoir, avec nos métiers, ça la mettrai en danger.

Mariée ? toi et Puck, mais au dernière nouvelle tu étais lesbienne

Ben oui, mais comme quoi tout change. Non en fait après avoir passé un an avec lui en mission et un accident qui a failli lui coutait la vie, je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais. Fit Santana.

Après ces aveux, le calme repris le dessus et la peur oubliée pendant un cours instant remonta à la vitesse de la lumière.. Pendant ce temps dans l'auditorium Blaine venait de prendre un coup de poing dans le cœur, non pas par Hunter mais par Kurt lui-même, Santana avait laissé le micro allumé….Maintenant il savait…..

_**Fin du chapitre 4 Bonne lecture et à vos reviews…. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 5 : je sais, je sais, …. Mais je n'arrive pas…..**_

Blaine venait d'entendre la vérité de la bouche même de celui qui était censé être son âme sœur, bien sur Blaine n'était pas idiot, il se doutait bien que Kurt n'était pas resté quatre ans célibataire, mais de là à l'imaginer avec Sébastian. Blaine regarda Puck qui avait lui aussi bien sur tout entendu étant relier à Santana. Un seul regard suffit à ces deux là pour qu'il se comprenne, il fallait agir, ca devait s'arrêter, les nerfs commençaient à le démanger, alors il se jeta sur Hunter, la rage qu'il avait au fond de lui certainement du à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre le submergea et rien ni personne n'aurait pu le contrôler. Blaine attrapa Hunter par le bras et le fit tomber à terre, une bagarre musclée commença entre les deux hommes.

Noah sors les d'ici, je m'occupe de Hunter. Fit Blaine entre deux coups de poings.

Je ne te laisse pas mec, répondit Noah,

Fais ce que je te dis, putain, Barre toi met les en sécurité, allez dégage.

Sur ces derniers mots, Noah ouvrit la porte et mis les news Directions à l'abri dans les loges, là ou se trouvait Kurt et Seb.

où est Blaine demanda Santana.

Il essaye de neutraliser Hunter, j'y retourne répondit Noah

Quoi ? mais non, pourquoi tu l'as laissé tout seul. Fit Kurt en courant vers l'auditorium.

Kurt non, reste là, cria Seb, en courant après lui.

Je les rattrape, fit Santana

Non toi tu reste ici, il est armé. Fit Noah, au fait ma chérie, ton micro est resté ouvert, Blaine à participé a votre petite discussion. Il sait pour Seb et Kurt.

Wankie ! fut tout ce que pu répondre Santana

Je n'aurai pas trouvé mieux comme réponse.

Noah couru derrière Kurt et Seb, mais se figea en arrivant dans l'auditorium, Blaine était allongé par terre, et Hunter tenait Kurt au bout de son arme.

Hunter pose ce flingue, fit Seb tentant une approche.

Sébastian, quel plaisir, tu te joins à ma petite vengeance.

Il n'y a aucune vengeance, on avait triché et Kurt n'y ai pour rien dans cette histoire, il vivait déjà à New York fit Seb

Humm, j'avoue, mais il est le petit ami de Blaine, quoi de mieux pour le faire souffrir. Fit alors Hunter en resserrent sa prise.

Lâche le espèce d'ordure, fit Blaine qui s'était relevé.

Non je ne crois pas. Fit Hunter en armant le revolver.

NON ! cria Seb, je t'en prie ne lui fait rien fit Seb avec un ton suppliant.

Je crois que tu as de la concurrence Blaine, alors je vais être bon prince et je vais éliminer l'élément gênant de l'équation, fit Hunter en pointant son arme sur Seb. Je veux ma récompense ou je tire sur lui, alors appelez les et dites leur que je veux mon fric.

Tu ne l'aurais jamais ton fric, et au pire si tu l'as, il ne te servira à rien en taule, répondit Noah.

Tu as raison sur ce point alors je vais accélérer les choses, et faire pression pour l'avoir plus vite.

Noah le regarda méchamment et Hunter appuya sur la détente droit vers Seb, c'est à ce moment là que Kurt pris d'une rage incontrôlable et d'une poussée d'adrénaline, poussa Hunter et courra droit sur Seb pour le plaquer au sol, le coup de feu parti et la balle vint alors se loger dans le dos de Kurt. Noah riposta aussitôt et tira sur Hunter qui s'écroula au sol.

Seb senti alors le poids anormal de Kurt sur lui et un liquide chaud couler le long de sa jambe

Kurt non, pourquoi tu as fais ça, fit Seb paniqué

Je ne voulais pas que tu sois blessé, fit Kurt,

Kurt….. soupira Seb

Blaine aide moi, je t'en prie, ca fait mal, avant de sombrer dans le silence…..

J'appelle les secours fit Noah, accroche toi, Kurt.

Je suis désolé Blaine, je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse cela….fit Seb ignorant complètement que Blaine était au courant….

Les secours et la police arrivèrent, et Kurt fut emmené à l'hôpital, les anciens du Glee lub les suivirent en voiture, Blaine monta avec Seb et accompagnèrent Kurt… avant d'arriver, Blaine regarda Seb…

toi et Kurt c'est fini, je ne veux plus que tu l'approches, de prés ou de loin, je sais tout….

Blaine et Seb sortirent de l'ambulance, Seb les laissa Kurt et lui et parti s'effondrer derrière un arbre à l'abri des regards.. il venait de perdre l'homme qu'il aimait..

_**Chapitre suivant bientôt… il sera question de discussion dans un triangle amoureux… peut être que le geste de Kurt n'était pas si anodin, et si il y avait encore quelque chose entre Seb et lui…. BONNE LECTURE ET A VOS REVIEWS **_


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt dormait depuis une bonne heure, la balle par chance n'avait touché aucun organe vital et mis a part la douleur de la blessure, Kurt n'était pas en danger. Blaine sorti alors pour prendre un café, sur le banc devant la porte de la chambre était assis Sébastian bien décidé à parler à Blaine.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, je croyais avoir été clair pourtant, fit Blaine méchamment.

On peut se parler, il faut qu'on mette cela au claire répondit Seb en se levant

Je n'ai rien à te dire. Tu as trahis ma confiance, notre amitié, ça fait des mois que je t'ouvre la porte de notre appart, et toi dans mon dos tu couches avec Kurt. Fit Froidement Blaine

Comment va Kurt, Blaine, je t'en prie, dis moins au moins si il va bien. Demanda alors Seb

Il va bien, du moins physiquement, mais psychologiquement ce sera plus compliqué. Répondit Blaine

Est-ce que tu veux bien sortir, il faut vraiment qu'on parle supplia Seb.

OK, mais ne vas pas t'imaginer pour autant que je te laisserai approcher Kurt fit Blaine en suivant Seb.

Pendant ce temps Puck et Santana attendait dans la salle d'attente avec les autres membres du Glee Club, tous étaient inquiet pour Kurt, Blaine ne les ayant pas encore rassuré, alors pour détendre l'atmosphère, Santana et Puck pris la décision de parler de leur vie avec les New Direction.

Alors comme ça vous êtes des agents doubles demanda Sam.

Oui, Satan, Blaine et moi répondit Noah.

Blaine ? comment cela se fait 'il que je ne sois pas au courant, je vois Kurt _pratiquement tous les jours, il me l'aurait dit. Fit Rachel._

Il ne le savait pas. Il vient de l'apprendre comme vous aujourd'hui répondit Santana.

C'est dingue quand même, je pensais que Kurt et Blaine n'avait aucun secret entre eux fit Sam, Kurt doit être mal, lui qui pensait tous savoir de Blaine.

Parce que tu penses vraiment que Blaine savait tous de Kurt fit Santana

Non ma puce, ce ne les regarde pas. Répondit Noah

Ma puce ? vraiment, depuis quand tu appelles Santana « ma puce » demanda Rachel

Depuis que nous nous sommes mariés et que nous avons une petite fille prénommé Naya répondit Noah.

Je vous demande pardon ? fit étonné Finn, marié toi et elle ? WHOUAH ! alors ça ce n'est pas croyable, jamais j'aurai pu imaginer cela.

Pas plus que d'imaginer Kurt et Sébastian ensemble fit Santana

Ben voyons ! et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre fit Mercedes.

Rachel ? tu n'a rien as dire pour une fois fit Santana

Rachel ? tu sais quelque chose ? demanda Mercedes.

Oui, Santana à raison, Kurt et Seb ont vécu ensemble pendant 6 mois, Blaine n'est pas au courant.

N'était pas au courant, maintenant oui. Fit Noah.

Oh non, on va au-devant de problème, mais qu'est ce qu'il lui a pris à Kurt, Seb, il ne pouvait pas choisir quelqu'un d'autre fit Mercedes.

Seb et lui été heureux, je peux te l'assurer, au départ j'ai essayé de le dissuader, je lui ai dit que c'était une erreur, que Seb restait Seb, mais quand j'ai vu que Kurt allait de mieux en mieux et que Seb y était pour quelque chose, je me suis incliné, même Finn a été compréhensif. Termina Rachel

Si tu le dis…mais laisse-moi le doute.. fit Sam.

Pendant ce temps dans la cafeteria.

Je t'offre un café ? demanda Seb

Oui je veux bien répondit Blaine.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'asseyaient, et commencèrent à discuter.

Blaine, je sais que tu ne comprends pas tout, mais crois-moi, ce qu'il s'est passé entre moi et Kurt n'avait rien de calculer fit Seb en jouant avec sa tasse.

Il s'est passé quoi au juste, je veux tout savoir ! fit Blaine

Et bien ca à commencer par un incendie, comme tu le sais je suis pompier à New York, un soir j'ai été appelé pour un cuisine qui prenait feu, quand on est entré dans l'appart, je suis tombé nez à nez avec Kurt, il avait beaucoup bu et il s'était endormi la bougie allumée, il aurait pu y rester, quand il m'a reconnu il a juste fermer les yeux en me disant « super il ne manquait plus que lui ».

Donc j'avais vu juste, il ne voulait pas toi, tu as fait quoi pour qu'il te tombe dans les bras. Te connaissant tu as du le menacer de tout raconter à son père ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Fit Blaine

Pas du tout, pense ce que tu veux de moi, mais c'est lui qui est revenu, une semaine plus tard, il voulait me remercier et s'excuser d'avoir été aussi méchant ce soir-là. Puis on s'est revu le soir en journée, on allait au ciné, mais à chaque fois il finissait en larme, chaque film lui rappelait votre histoire.

Tu as profité de sa faiblesse répondit Blaine

Je ne l'aurai jamais forcé, je ne suis pas un salaud. Le premier baiser… (un blanc) Blaine je peux m'arrêter si ça te fais mal ? fit Seb

Je veux tout savoir ! répondit Blaine en haussant la voix

Ok, donc je disais le premier baiser c'est lui qui me l'a donné, après l'avoir ramener, il pleuvait et nous étions dans les rues de New York on a couru pour se mettre à l'abri, et sous le porche illuminé ses yeux bleus devinrent juste sublimes, magnifiques, ses cheveux si bien coiffés étaient libre et mouillés, il avait les joues rouges à cause du froid, il m'a regarder dans les yeux et il m'a embrassé, c'était juste magique, jamais je n'avais ressentis cela.

Et tu as couché avec lui ce soir-là ? demanda Blaine

Non, il s'est enfuit après le baiser et j'ai compris à ce moment-là que ce que je ressentais pour lui était bien plus que de l'amitié, je n'ai rien fait pendant une semaine, pas un coup de fil, pas un rendez-vous, et puis un soir il est venu sonner à ma porte, et m'a juste dit avant de m'embrasser « il est temps que je revive, tu veux bien m'aider » et pour toute réponse j'ai embrassé Kurt. On a vécu ensemble six moi, et puis tu es revenu, et Kurt était à nouveau perdu, alors on a mis fin à notre histoire, je lui ai juste demandé de choisir mais que si il revenait ce serai définitif. Termina Seb.

Est-ce que vous vous êtes embrassé à nouveau depuis mon retour. Demanda Blaine

Non, jamais. Répondit Seb…..

Es-tu amoureux de Kurt ?

Blaine !

Répond Sébastian Smythe fit Blaine

Oui, Blaine, je suis fou amoureux de Kurt.

Bien, je sais tout ! maintenant adieu, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. Fit Blaine en quittant la pièce et en laissant seul Seb.

Blaine retourna rassurer les autres membres du Glee Club, et l'infirmière arriva. Kurt s'était réveillé.

Excusez-moi, vous êtes les amis du jeune homme ? demande l'infirmière.

Oui, comment va-t-il fit Rachel

Bien il est réveillé, bon un peu vaseux, mais c'est normal, ces jours ne sont plus en danger.

Dans un coin caché, Seb souriait intérieurement, Kurt allait bien.

On peut le voir demanda Mercedes.

Oui aprés et pas plus de deux, mais avant il a demandé un jeune homme à ses côtés fit l'infirmière.

Et c'est qui ce jeune homme fit Finn pensant que son demi-frère voudrait le voir

Un certain Sébastian…..

Blaine se redressa et serra les poings, et c'est à ce moment qu'une voix cachée dans l'ombre se fit entendre….

C'est moi ! Répondit Seb…..

Chapitre fini, la suite bientôt, en attendant merci pour vos post déjà mis et pour ceux qui viendront BONNE LECTURE…


	9. Chapter 9

Dans ce chapitre il y a un flashback sur Kurt et Seb, et sur les choses que Blaine ignore ainsi que Rachel et Finn….. Quelque chose que les deux hommes n'ont gardé que pour eux…. Bonne lecture…

_**Chapitre 6 : Une fois que les portes sont closes, personne ne sait ce qu'il s'y passe… **_

Seb avait répondu sûr de lui « c'est moi » avant de suivre l'infirmière sous le regard de Blaine. Il avait baissé les yeux, ne voulant monter à quel point cela le réjouissait que Kurt ai demandé après lui. En poussant la porte, il revit la scène où Kurt avait été emmené à l'hopital après le feu, leur retrouvaille quelque peu particulière…

_**FLASH BACK :**_

Il était tard et Kurt avait bu plus que de raison ce soir-là, une fois de plus ses vieux démons refaisait surface, par ses vieux démons il entendait bien sur « Blaine Anderson » il ne parvenait toujours pas à oublier leur histoire, et à chaque date d'anniversaire de leur rupture, il sombrait , lui qui ne buvait presque jamais, ces soirs là il se laissait aller, peu importe, il était seul personne ne le savais, ni ne le voyais, il finissait par s'endormir et se réveillait souvent avec une belle gueule de bois, se promettant à chaque fois que ce serai la dernière fois. Seulement cette fois-là, il avait allumé une bougie, et éteint toutes les lumières, juste une bougie, une musique « teenage Dream » et malheureusement une bouteille de trop, Kurt avait les yeux pleins de larmes et il perdit l'équilibre, trébucha sur la chaise et attrapa la nappe, la bougie tomba sur le rideau, Kurt repris ses esprits au bout de dix minutes et constata le rideau en feu, il appela les pompiers, et sombra suite à un malaise, les pompiers ouvrèrent la porte, et virent Kurt allongé au sol, c'est là que Seb remarqua la photo et se précipita sur le jeune homme

Kurt ! je le connais, c'est un ancien ami à moi, laisse je vais l'emmener moi-même fit Seb

Ok on s'occupe du feu. Fit un collègue à Seb

On sait ce qui à déclencher le feu ? demanda un collègue

Visiblement ton pote à un problème d'alcool ! regarde la bouteille vide sur la table, il y a une bougie, il a du s'endormir. Fini le pompiers.

Allez on le sort de là, fit Seb.

C'est une fois dans l'ambulance que Kurt ouvrit les yeux grâce à l'oxygène, et quand il reconnut Seb il tourna la tête.

Kurt ça va, tu es hors de danger fit Seb.

J'ai sommeil fit Kurt

Alors dors, on en parlera plus tard répondit Seb.

Kurt s'endormi et se réveilla dans une chambre d'hôpital, la première visite qu'il eut fut Seb, il n'était plus en pompier, mais dans un très beau costume noir, très classe et il tenait un bouquet de fleur. A partir de ce jour, ils se sont vu régulièrement, Kurt avait avoué à Seb le pourquoi de cette soirée, et lui as fait la promesse de ne plus jamais boire. Ils avaient fini par faire un couple qui s'aimait. Kurt avait oublié Blaine, et était heureux.

Un soir, lors d'un repas aux chandelles que Seb avait préparé, Kurt se surpris même à lui dire je t'aime, et Seb lui avoua être amoureux de lui, avant d'aller se coucher Kurt pris le cadre de Blaine et le rangea au fond d'un placard et mis une photo de Seb et lui à la place…..

Le soir où lui et Seb mirent fin à leur histoire suite au retour de Blaine, Seb avait décidé de demander à Kurt de l'épouser, quand il sorti de l'appartement laissant Kurt seul, il se mit à pleurer, il sentait son cœur se briser en deux….il envoya un message à Kurt

Regarde sur l'oreiller….. Je t'aime Seb.

Kurt alla dans la chambre et vit sur l'oreiller un mot posé sous un écrin noir en velours

**Kurt,**

**Je ne peux pas partir comme ça, aujourd'hui devait être un jour parfait, je voulais te demander de m'épouser. et il devient le pire de ma vie, je t'aime Kurt, je te l'ai dit je n'abandonnerai pas, alors voilà mon choix, prend cet écrin et le jour où tu auras choisi, fais le moi savoir, je serai là, je t'attendrai, soit tu décides que toi et moi c'est pour la vie, et je serai le plus heureux des hommes alors met cet anneau à ton doigt…. Si tu choisis Blaine alors retourne moi l'écrin mais pitié sans un mot, ce sera assez douloureux comme cela… prends ton temps, réfléchi, je m'efface pour mieux revenir, c'est à toi de choisir, mais je te préviens si je reviens c'est pour toujours, et plus rien ne pourras nous séparer ….**

**A bientôt mon amour, je t'aime Seb.**

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Seb entra doucement dans la chambre, Kurt tourna la tête et lui fit son plus beau sourire.

Et toi, comment tu vas ? demanda Kurt

C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander cela. Fit Seb

Ça va plus de peur que de mal, répondit Kurt

Ca tu l'as dit, ne me refais plus jamais cela, pourquoi Kurt, pourquoi t'être mis devant moi demanda Seb

Je ne me serai jamais remis si tu avais été blessé c'est tout, je crois que je ne n'ai pas réfléchi.

Tu aurais pu choisir Blaine. fit Seb

Il été armé, il n'était pas en danger, et c'est toi qui était visé.

Kurt il faut que tu saches, Blaine sait pour nous deux, il ne sait pas tout, je ne lui ai pas dit pour la demande en mariage. Fit Seb

Au moins je n'aurais pas à lui dire. Toute cette histoire m'a fait réfléchir, je me suis rendu compte que je ne connaissais pas Blaine comme je l'aurai pensé, il n 'est plus celui que j'ai connu à seize ans, et que quand il s'absentait pour son boulot, qui soit dit en pensant n'est pas celui que je pensais, il ne me manquait pas autant qu'avant. En quatre ans il avait changé mais moi aussi, on ne fait pas du neuf avec du vieux m'avait dit un jour Isabelle, et je crois qu'elle à raison, par contre, j'étais pressé de te rejoindre pour passer du temps avec toi, je ne me cachais pas, Blaine savait qu'on était ami, tu venais souvent à la maison fit Kurt

Tu es en train de me dire quoi là Kurt, que tu tiens plus à moi qu'a Blaine demanda Seb

No, enfin je crois, je sais juste que j'ai besoin de toi, plus que je ne l'aurai cru. Fit Kurt

Et bien on va avoir un problème, parce que Blaine ne veux plus que je te vois, ni même que je te parle. Fit Seb

De quel droit il fait ça ? fit Kurt énervé.

Ne te fâche pas, et tu dois te reposer, on en parlera plus tard, je reviendrais, si toi tu me veux à tes côtés, ce n'est pas lui qui m'arrêtera… fit Seb avant de sortir.

Seb attend ! regarde dans mon manteau, poche intérieure, au fond. Merci. Fit Kurt

(seb senti son cœur se serrer) C'est ce que je crois, demanda Seb

Oui, donne-le-moi, fit Kurt

Tu l'as garde sur toi ? demanda Seb perplexe

Oui. Répondit Kurt tout simplement.

Kurt, je ne veux pas …. Fit Seb avant d'étre coupé par Kurt

Ce n'est pas un oui, mais ce n'est pas un non, en tout cas, je refuse de te perdre… alors je vais porter cet anneau comme un cadeau d'ami, si tu veux bien, je sais que tu voyais ça comme une alliance, mais n'allons pas trop vite…

Ne me donne pas de faux espoirs Kurt, je ne m'en remettrais pas fit Seb.

Je sais, c'est pour cela que je te dis d'y aller doucement. Termina Kurt.

D'accord, je te laisse te reposer. Fit Seb

Tu ne m'embrasse pas fit Kurt en regardant Seb partir.

Seb se figea la main sur la poignet, pas très sûr de ce qu'il devait faire, et pris une grande inspiration, puis fit face à Kurt s'approcha doucement sans quitter Kurt du regard, et se pencha pour embrasser Kurt sur la joue, mais Kurt tourna la tête et embrassa Seb d'un baiser passionné, c'est à ce moment-là que la porte s'entrouva, pour se refermer aussitôt…..

_**FIN du chapitre, à vos reviews, bonne lecture et à très bientôt pour un autre chapitre….juste une chose, d'après vous qui a ouvert la porte….**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre 7 : besoin de comprendre….. **_

Il avait passé la tête par la porte et avait refermé pas très sûr de ce qu'il venait de voir, il se retourna pour les regarder puis l'un d'entre eux remarqua son attitude.

Ça va ? demanda Finn

Oui, ça va, c'est juste que je ne veux pas que Kurt voit que je suis inquiet, fit 'il.

Je comprends, mais il faut que tu y ailles. Répondit Finn

Je sais j'y vais… dis-je faisant en sorte de ne pas montrer mon inquiétude.

J'appuyer à nouveau sur la poignet et entra cette fois sans me poser de question.

Bonjour, comment tu te sens. Fis –je

Bien, encore un peu vaseux avec les cachets mais ça va mieux. Tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter, je vais bien, hein Seb ? dis-lui toi que ça va. Fis-je en esquissant un sourire.

Oui il va mieux, mais il faut veiller sur lui, les blessures physiques sont soignées, mais le coté psychique lui non, tu auras toujours un peu peur, le temps que tu oublis, c'est normal fit Seb.

Tant mieux, dis-moi Seb, je pourrais rester seul avec Kurt s'il te plait, j'aimerai lui parler fis-je

Bien sûr, j'allais le laisser se reposer de toute façon. Tu m'appelles s'il y a quoi que ce soit, fis Seb à Kurt

Promis, et Seb, merci d'être là… comme à chaque fois… fis Kurt un peu plus bas.

Comme à chaque fois, répondis Seb.

Au revoir, je t'appelle. Dit Kurt en saluant Seb

Au revoir Mr Hummel.

Au revoir Sébastian, Oh est ce que tu peux dire aux autres que je ne veux pas étre déranger ? merci Seb.

Pas de problèmes. Répondit Seb, heureux que Blaine ne rentre pas tout de suite dans la chambre.

Une fois Seb dehors, Burt regarda son fils et pris une grande inspiration.

Papa ça va ? demanda Kurt inquiet de 'l'attitude de son père.

Oui, mais ne refait plus jamais cela, je tiens à toi mon fils plus que tout au monde fit Burt en serrant la main de Kurt

Je te demande pardon, mais sur le moment il m'a semblait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, je n'aurai pas supporté que Sébastian soit blessé. Répondit Kurt

Justement, au sujet de ce garçon, j'aimerai comprendre, tu es avec Blaine ou avec lui demanda Burt

Avec Blaine bien sûr, répondit Kurt

Alors explique moi pourquoi je t'ai vu embrassé Seb, une chance que ce soit moi qui ai ouvert la porte, imagine si ça avait été Blaine fit Burt.

Je sais plus ou j'en suis papa, Blaine est adorable, mais quelque chose s'est brisé entre lui et moi il y a quatre ans et je pensais que tous le manque que j'avais connus, toutes les peines que j'ai ressentis serais parties avec son retour, mais elles sont toujours là, et étrangement quand il part pour son boulot, il ne manque pas tant que je l'aurai cru. Peut-être parce que je n'ai plus peur qu'il ne revienne pas, mais depuis que je sais ce qu'est son vrai job, cette peur est revenu, de plus quand je passe du temps avec Seb, je ne pense presque plus à Blaine

Je les garderai tous les deux. parce que moi je les aime tous les deux ces gars. Fit Burt essayant de détendre l'atmosphère

Tu ne m'aides pas là Papa. Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose, le jour ou Blaine est revenu, qui est également le jour où Seb et moi avons rompu, Seb m'as demandé de l'épouser, et si Blaine n'était pas revenu j'aurai dit oui sans hésiter….

Qu'en pense Seb ? demanda Burt

Il est prêt à s'effacer pour moi, pour que je sois heureux si ça doit être avec Blaine, mais il m'a redonné l'anneau d'or, et m'as dit que si je le portais, il prenait cela pour un oui.

ET Blaine ? il en dit quoi

Il ne sait pas que Seb à demander ma main.

Ecoute, laisse faire le temps, et crois-moi, ça va s'arranger, en attendant, je veux que tu te reposes….. Carole vas t'amener des habits de rechange fit Burt

Merci papa. Et une dernière chose, si tu avais à choisir… demanda Kurt

Blaine ou Seb ? j'ai toujours aimé l'honnête, et Blaine ne l'as pas toujours été, quand à Seb, tu sais ce qu'il est et bien qu'il a changé, je n'ai pas oublié les années Mc Kinley, alors seul ton cœur pourra choisir…. Mais une chose est sûre, tu passeras toujours avant eux, peu importe ton choix, je te soutiendrais termina Burt

Je t'aime papa… fit Kurt en regardant son père sortir…

Kurt s'étala sur son oreiller, et ferma les yeux, a peine dix secondes plus tard, Blaine entra dans la chambre, Kurt sursauta.

Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, fit Blaine

Je ne dormais pas, je réfléchissais. Fit Kurt en se redressant.

A quoi ? si je peux me permettre mon cœur…. Fit Blaine

A tout ça, et à nous… fit Kurt.

A Nous ? tu m'expliques ? demanda Blaine un frisson dans la voix.

Il faut qu'on parle, répondit Kurt les mains sous la couverture jouant avec l'alliance de Seb…..

Blaine se leva, et regarda dehors….

Vas-y je t'écoute…..fit Blaine les yeux fixés sur le paysage de dehors.

_**CHAPITRE FINI … PLEASE NE ME TUEZ PAS MAINTENANT … BONNE LECTURE ET A VOS REVIEWS**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapitre 8 : choisir …..**_

Blaine regardait dehors sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qu'il s'y passait, il sentait un problème entre lui et Kurt et pas seulement depuis le coup de feu, mais il ne voulait pas le montrer, et encore moins l'admettre. Kurt se montrait attentionné, doux, tendre mais pas autant qu'avant, il était conscient que leur séparation de quatre ans avait forcément changé leurs vies respectives, mais il avait toujours pensé que Kurt était son âme sœur, et vice versa, Kurt avait choisi délibérément de revenir vers lui, et Blaine avait vu cela comme une preuve d'amour, il avait quitté son petit ami pour lui, malgré ces quatre ans d'absence, bien sûr Blaine ignorait à l'époque que ce type était Sébastian, si il l'avait su, il aurait probablement été plus vigilent. Bien que Kurt lui avait avoué après que Blaine eu été mis au courant de leur liaison, que depuis son retour, il n'y avait plus rien entre lui et Seb, maintenant qu'il savait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que Kurt et Seb faisait quand il était en mission. Kurt lui disait à chaque fois qu'il allait au ciné ou boire un verre avec Seb, mais Blaine ne pouvait pas se méfier, il ignorait leur liaison. Tout se chambouler dans sa tête. Et si Kurt avait continue sa liaison avec Seb, sans que personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit, et si Seb avait bien caché son jeu, et si….mais Blaine fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix de Kurt.

Blaine vient t'assoir s'il te plait, je veux te parler en face. Fit Kurt

Blaine s'asseya sur le lit mais ne regardait pas Kurt.

Kurt je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire, répondit Blaine

Je ne crois pas. Fit Kurt en prenant les mains de Blaine

Si, crois moi, je l'ai ressenti tellement fort ces derniers jours, je te connais Kurt, tu ne sais pas mentir, et encore moins cacher tes sentiments. Pourquoi avoir demandé à Seb de venir auprès de toi, plutôt que moi demanda Blaine

Il fallait que je lui parle à lui aussi. Blaine, tu es mon premier amour, et tu le resteras, quoi qu'il se passe, mais avec tous ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers jours, je me suis rendu compte que notre histoire avait changée, je ne suis plus celui que tu as connu quand j'avais seize ans, et tu n'es plus non plus le Blaine de mes souvenirs, je ne dis pas que je n'aime pas le Blaine que j'ai en face de moi, mais ce n'est plus toi, j'ai l'impression de ne pas connaitre celui avec qui je vis, ton métier n'est pas celui que je croyais, j'ignore à présent ce que tu faisais quand tu partais plusieurs jours, et je ne pense pas être capable de vivre dans l'attente de ton retour, sans savoir si tu reviendra en vie, ce n'est pas la vie que j'ai choisi, ce sera beaucoup plus simple pour tout les deux si on….. fit Kurt avant d'être coupé par Blaine.

NON ! Kurt es-tu entrain de me larguer ? c'est vraiment ce que tu me fais, demanda Blaine.

Je ne veux pas vivre comme cela Blaine, j'ai besoin de temps pour comprendre, pour aller mieux, pour moi. Je ne veux pas que tu sortes de ma vie, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi fit Kurt

Tu ne veux pas me dire la vraie raison, même si je la connais déjà fit Blaine

De quoi tu parles ? demanda Kurt

Plutôt de qui ? fit Blaine (Kurt baissa la tête), Tu vois tu ne dis rien, Kurt, je suis en droit de savoir la vérité tu ne crois pas ? Vous en êtes resté où Seb et toi dans votre relation avant mon retour, demanda Blaine

Quoi, mais non, mais…. FIT Kurt un peu confus.

Arrête, soit au moins franc envers toi, je sais que tu m'aimes, j'en suis conscient, mais je sais aussi que notre histoire n'a plus la même intensité, je ne sais pas si c'est due à ces quatre d'absence, ou si le temps à abimer notre histoire. La seule chose que je sais c'est que c'est Seb que tu as appelé à ton réveil et pas moi, alors je te repose la question, il y a eu quoi entre Seb et toi que tu ne m'as pas dit demanda Blaine d'un calme indescriptible.

Seb m'a demandé de l'épouser, fit Kurt d'une voie faible

Et tu aurais dit oui, si je n'étais pas revenu. Demanda Blaine

Oui fit Kurt après un moment d'hésitation.

C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir, je dois repartir en mission et tu vas mieux, Seb s'occupera bien de toi, j'en suis sûr, j'irai retirer mes affaires de l'appartement avant que tu ne sorte de l'hôpital. Fit Blaine

Blaine attend, je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais tout s'est précipité, et j'ai vraiment cru que tu étais à nouveau dans ma vie, et je ne pensais pas que Seb me manquerai à ce point. Je suis désolé, Blaine fit Kurt.

Ça va, en fait je me rends compte que ça ne m'atteint pas tant que cela. Mais je vais surveiller Seb de prêt, si il te fait le moindre mal, il aura à faire à moi. Je vais y aller, Kurt prend soin de toi. Fit Blaine en sortant.

Attend, passe quand même me dire au revoir avant de partir, promets le moi, j'ai encore besoin de toi fit Kurt

Je passerai c'est promis. J'ai jamais dit que je te disais adieu, répondit Blaine avant de partir définitivement

Kurt resta pensif, il se sentait à la fois soulagé, triste, heureux, triste d'avoir perdu Blaine, avant d'être amoureux, il avait été son meilleur ami, heureux parce que Seb et lui aller enfin pouvoir retrouver leur amour…Pendant ce temps, Blaine se dirigeait vers celui qui venait de lui prendre celui qu'il amait.

Seb, on peut parler ? demanda Blaine.

Bien sûr, je t'écoute. Répondit Seb

Pas ici, vient et je te conseil de me suivre si tu ne veux pas que je te mette mon poing sur la figure, ça me démange de plus en plus. Fit Blaine

Seb suivit Blaine sans chercher à comprendre, ou plutôt il comprenait trop bien la colère de Blaine.

Une fois dehors, à l'abri des regards Blaine qui devançait Sébastian, se retourna et lui mis un crochet du droit dans la mâchoire. Seb tomba assis sur le sol dur et froid, en levant la tête, il vit la main de Blaine qui se tenait devant lui pour l'aider à se relever, il l'attrapa et se remis de ce coup de poing imprévu.

Ça va mieux demanda Sébastian ?

Oui, maintenant on va pouvoir discuter fit Blaine

De quoi, si je peux me permettre, fit Seb en frottant sa mâchoire.

Tu as mal ? demanda Blaine

Tu as un sacré crochet du droit, mais je m'en remettrai, je serai moins beau pendant quelques jours fit Seb,

Lui aussi, il s'en remettra et quoi qu'il arrive, il te trouvera beau. Fit Blaine

De quoi tu parles ? demanda Seb,

De Kurt, prend soin de lui Seb, je pars, et je ne reviendrai pas, en tout cas pas tout de suite, j'attendrai que votre mariage soit officiel fit Blaine

Il te la dit, répondit Seb d'une voix faible.

Oui, et j'avoue que ça ne me plait pas, mais si c'est avec toi qu'il est heureux, soit, je m'effacerai, mais je te préviens Smythe, au moindre faux pas, à la moindre souffrance, je rapplique et crois-moi ce direct du droit sera une caresse à coté de ce que je vais te faire subir. Fit Blaine

Je te le promets, et je suis désolé pour tout ça. Fit Sébastian sincèrement.

Je sais que non, alors arrêtons là cette conversation et retourne auprès de lui, n'oublie pas je ne serai jamais loin. Je ne t'aime pas Smythe, alors ne pense pas surtout pas que je te fais de cadeau. Je vous laisse, au revoir. Fit Blaine en quittant l'hôpital.

Sébastian s'asseyait un moment pour respirer et reprendre ses esprits, Kurt était à lui, il aimait Kurt et Kurt l'aimait, il n'avait plus qu'à se faire accepter par les autres mais de Kurt, pas si facile quand on s'appelle Sébastian Smythe. Mais pour le moment, une chose l'importait, Kurt, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre t frappa.

Rentre Seb, je sais que c'est toi…..fit Kurt un large sourire sur les lèvres….

Pendant ce temps Blaine croisait Burt et Carole sur le parking, et leur disait adieu….


	12. Chapter 12

D'abord pardon pour le retard, mais j'été pas mal occupé.

Alors tout de suite la suite.

Chapitre final : j'ai choisi pour toi….

Burt croisa le regard triste de Blaine mais pour tant déterminé, Burt l'arrêta d'une main, et le força à regarder dans sa direction. C'est alors qu'il vit le regard de Blaine se remplir de larme, mais bien trop fier, Blaine se ravisa et releva la tête.

Ça va Burt, ne vous inquiétez pas fit Blaine

Non ça ne va pas, répondit Carole.

Si je vous assure, Kurt n'es plus en danger, alors tout va bien et il n'est pas seul il y a Seb avec lui.

Comment cela Seb ? je croyais que vous étiez en couple ? demanda à nouveau Carole

Il a choisi, fit Burt plus pour lui-même que pour Blaine et Carole

Choisi ? là je comprends plus rien fit Carole.

Kurt est amoureux de Sébastian, voilà c'est tout, il n'y a rien à comprendre. Déclara Blaine

Je suis désolé pour toi Gamin, mais tu partais où là ? demanda Burt

Je repars en mission, c'est mieux pour lui, pour moi, je préfère m'éloigner un moment, je reviendrais peut être après le mariage.

Le mariage ? fit Carole surprise

Oui, Seb a demanda à Kurt de l'épouser, en fait il l'avait déjà fait avant, plus précisément le jour de mon retour, et Kurt avait refusé, pour moi, pensant que lui et moi c'était encore possible, je ne le blâme pas, j'y cru moi aussi, mais visiblement Seb comptait plus pour lui qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, ça va je vous promets, je vais m'en remettre.

Tu nous appelle, promet le nous fit Carole, prend quand même de ses nouvelles, et donne nous des tiennes.

Je vous le promets, il faut que je me sauve. Prenez soin de Kurt, et Burt au moindre problème avec Seb, appelez-moi, je reviens illico fit Blaine en embrassant Burt et Carole, avant de quitter les lieux pour un bon moment.

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre de Kurt….

Kurt, tu es réveillé ? ça va ? demanda Seb

Oui ça va, tu devrais t'assoir, il faut que je te parle fit Kurt

Je vais rester debout je crois, vas-y je t'écoute fit Seb

Ok, Blaine et moi on a rompu, et je sais que tu le sais, sinon tu n'aurais pas ce sourire que tu essayes si mal de cacher, je sais aussi que vous vous êtes parlé, mais ça je ne veux pas le savoir, je sors dans deux jours, le médecin dit que ma convalescence peut se faire à la maison

Ton père va être heureux de s'occuper de toi. Fit Seb

En fait je pensais plutôt à toi, pour prendre soin de moi, sur tous les points. Enfin si tu veux bien sûr. Demanda Kurt

Moi ? mais …. Quand tu dis à la maison, tu veux dire chez toi ? avec moi ? fit Seb.

Ben oui, pas chez toi, ton appartement manque cruellement de mode. Alors si je dois accepter ta demande, je veux le faire à mes conditions… déco, appart… FIT Kurt en souriant.

Ma demande ? tu veux dire que tu….. que nous…..

Oui, j'accepte de devenir ton époux…. Je t'aime Seb….. fit Kurt en montrant l'anneau à sa main.

Moi aussi je t'aime Kurt fit Seb en embrassant Kurt

Kurt sorti au bout de deux jours comme prévu, et Seb fut au petit soin pour lui. Cinq mois plus tard, Kurt et Seb se mariaient dans la petite église de Lima, Dans un recoin de l'église un jeune homme laissait couler ses larmes en silence….. puis 'éclipsa comme si il n'était jamais venu, une page été tournée….

Fin…

Voila celle là est finie, a bientôt pour une prochaine fiction… Bonne lecture à à vos reviews…..


End file.
